A Love Reborn
by darkfantasy46
Summary: What happens when someone connected with an event in Yami's past comes into his life? A foreigner joins up with the YuGiOh gang in a story of people's pasts and how they can affect the future.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters.**

**A Love Reborn**

**Ch. 1 Mysteria**

A girl is sitting on a bench in a park of Domino City. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt, a white flowery design see-through shirt w/ long-sleeves over it, blue jeans, and black felt zip-up boots. The girl has dark blue bangs, purple hair in a ponytail, and the rest her hair is black which is two inches from her waist. She has light green eyes. The girl sighs and looks at her watch. She keeps her head down because she hears people talking.

Joey: Bakura, check out the tri-colored hair chic.

Bakura: She looks nice.

Joey: You're right, she is hot.

Bakura: No, I said she looks nice, meaning a nice person.

Joey: That too, but she looks good. Maybe I should ask her out?

Yami Bakura: (sniggers)

Joey: What? You don't think I will? Bakura, do you think I will?

Bakura: The concept of you doing that is freakin' hilarious.

Joey: Fine, I'll prove you both wrong and do it. (Turns toward the bench) Hey, where'd she go?

Girl: Over here, Joey.

Joey, Bakura, & Yami Bakura turn around to face the girl. The morning sun is shining around her.

Girl: (crosses her arms) So, I'm "hot" and I "look good," Joey?

Joey: Uh, a little help here guys.

Bakura: (laughing) This is all you, Joey.

Yami Bakura: You got yourself into this, get yourself out.

Girl: Yeah, I don't appreciate comments like that. So shut your can.

Bakura; I guess she's not as nice as I thought.

Girl: You do know that I can hear you, Whitey. I don't like comments like that, either. Well, I'll be going now.

The girl walks back to the bench where she was sitting and picks up her jacket. Now the boys see the duel disc lying on the bench.

Bakura: You're a duelist?

Girl: Yes. You thought because I have a pretty face that I don't duel?

Joey: I challenge you to a duel then.

Bakura: A double duel. She insulted me too.

Girl: Two-against-one isn't fair.

Yami Bakura: Bakura, let me duel instead of you.

Bakura: Fine.

Girl: Still, two-against-one isn't fair.

Boy's voice: Then let's make it two-against-two.

Everybody turns to the new voice and they see Duke Devlin with his duel disc.

Girl: What kept you?

Duke: I couldn't find the key to lock my house.

Joey: You two know each other?

Duke: Oh, sure. Well, let's start this duel

Yami Bakura has 2000 life points, Joey has 500 life points, Duke has 1800 life points, and the girl has 50 life points.

Yami Bakura: Why don't you two just give up now? We have more life points than both of you combined.

Girl: (drawing a card) As your friend Yugi always says, 'Trust in the heart of the card.' (Shows card and puts it on the field) Time Wizard, use "time roulette!"

The spinner on the Time Wizard's scepter starts spinning. It stops and lands on the red thing. "Time magic" begins to work and Joey's & Yami Bakura's monsters start to rust.

Joey: That is a stupid move; now Duke's Lord of D. will rust too.

Duke: NO, he won't because I activate this magic car which makes "time magic" only affect your guys' monsters. I also activate this other magic card "Flute of Summoning Dragon" and I summon Petit Dragon…

Girl:…while I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Girl & Duke: Attack their monsters!

The two monsters defeat the monsters and with that the duel is won.

Bakura: How did you summon Blue-Eyes? It was said that only four existed in the entire world. Kaiba has three and he tore the fourth one in half.

Girl: You may find out later. Bye.

The girl & Duke left the park and headed for the arcade.

Duke: I love when you freak people out that way. It's so amusing

Girl: That is always a great way to have fun. I heard that Dungeon Dice Monsters hit it off really well.

Duke: Did it ever? People come to my shop all the time to learn how to play properly. We're here. What do you want to play?

Girl: (Walking inside) Air hockey. Hey, they have the new ones' here already!

They go to a new type of air hockey. Two boys see them and come over.

Boy 1: Hi, I'm Marik. This is Tristan. Do you guys want to join us in a game of the new air hockey?

Girl: We would love too. I believe both of you already know Duke. Just call me Mysteria.

Mysteria: See you later, Tristan, Marik, & Duke.

Mysteria walks through the park heading for the hotel where she is staying. She stops at a phone booth and calls the Mutous.

(At the Mutous)

The phone rings and Yami picks it up.

Yami: Hello?

Mysteria: Hi. Can I speak to Mr. Mutou?

Yami: Hold on. (Covering phone) Yugi, is your grandpa here/

Yugi: (Calling from downstairs) No, he's out right now!

Yami: (uncovers phone) Mr. Mutou isn't here right now. Can I take a message?

Mysteria: No, thanks. Bye, Yami. (Hangs up)

Yami goes downstairs feeling confused. Parcheesi is set up in the living room. Yugi is getting refreshments and bringing them into the living room.

Yugi: (Sees Yami's face) What's wrong?

Yami: The girl on the phone knew my name and I never told her who I am.

Yugi: That's weird. (Doorbell rings) That must be Joey & Tristan. Come in!

Joey & Tristan come in dripping wet. After their wet things are put on the heater to dry, everyone sits down to play Parcheesi.

Yugi: What did you guys do today?

Joey: I dueled this girl who had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Tristan: Just because you haven't got out of your circle yet doesn't mean you have to lie, Joey.

Joey: You haven't got out either and I'm not lying! Oh, I forgot that it was a double duel. It was Yami Bakura & me against Duke & the girl w/ dark blue, purple, & black hair. Bakura was there too so you could ask him.

Tristan: Hold on, did you say she has dark blue, purple, & black hair?

Joey: Yeah, do you know her?

Tristan: No, but Marik & I played that new air hockey w/ Duke & her. She said to call her Mysteria. It's a mystery how they beat us so bad.

Joey: A tri-colored hair person that's good at games. Sounds like someone you two would know, Yugi & Yami. Do you know her?

Yugi: I don't. Do you know her, Yami?

Yami: I don't think so.

Excerpt from chapter 2:

Grandpa Mutou: I've heard that you've made quite a name for yourself with your Blue-Eyes White Dragon.


End file.
